Orage
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: Sans savoir où il était, un orage éclate dehors et la peur l'envahit.


Un nouveau grondement fendit le silence.

Un frisson le traversa alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément entre les couvertures. Il serrait ses paupières à s'en faire mal et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, se répétant inlassablement que tout aller bien. Mais rien n'allait. Il ne connaissait pas cet appartement, cette chambre n'avait rien de semblable à la sienne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir dans des lits, préférant les futons. L'odeur de la lessive lui était totalement inconnue. Le pyjama qu'il portait était trop grand. L'obscurité était partout et chaque bruit le faisait sursauter. La peur l'empêchait de réfléchir et il était incapable de se rappeler pourquoi il était ici.

Il avait l'impression que les gouttes s'abattaient toujours plus fort contre sa fenêtre et que l'orage se rapprochait. Il ne devrait pas rester ici. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être Nyanko-sensei, mais il priait sans cesse pour que celui-ci ait la bonne idée de venir le voir. Si il n'était pas aussi effrayé, il serait probablement sorti de cette chambre à sa recherche.

Même enseveli sous des tonnes de couverture, il avait froid. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver ici. Rien ne semblait le retenir prisonnier, mais le tonnerre qui grondait dehors le dissuadait de toute tentative d'évasion.

Le temps d'une fraction de seconde la chambre fut entièrement éclairée. Et à travers ses paupières, il crut voir des ombres et s'en fut trop. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et tout son corps se parcourut de frissons. Il sortit son bras de la couverture et commença à taper contre le mur en espérant que son appel à l'aide soit entendu.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que des craquements se firent entendre. Il arrêta de bouger, effrayé. Quelqu'un semblait se rapprocher rapidement puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, laissant filtrer une lumière qui semblait provenir d'une lampe accrochée dans un couloir. La tension était à son maximum alors que la foudre frappa à nouveau. Il laissa échapper un cri, avant de se cacher sous la couette dans un réflexe.

« Natsume ..? »

C'est en reconnaissant la voix de la personne dans le cadre de la porte que Natsume sortit en vitesse du lit, sans réfléchir, et se jeta sur lui. Il le serra de toutes ses forces et essaya de calmer sa respiration alors que de nouveaux sanglots lui échappaient. L'autre lui rendit son étreinte, inquiet, en glissant ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune afin de le calmer.

« Que se passe-t-il Natsume ? »

Sa voix un peu éraillée prouvait qu'il venait de se réveiller, mais les tonalités basses qui retentissaient avaient un effet apaisant sur le blond. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Natsume enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et inspira, satisfait de sentir une odeur familière. Un frisson parcouru la peau du plus âgé et de la chair de poule se répandit dans son cou.

Un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel et Natsume se tendit encore une fois.

« Tu as peur de l'orage ? »

C'était puéril et irrationnel de sa part d'avoir peur, tous les jours il rencontrait des êtres beaucoup plus effrayants qu'un simple orage. Il ne répondit rien, gêné par ses propres réactions et raffermit sa prise sur le corps contre lui. Un léger rire parcourut le plus grand, ce qui vexa Natsume qui lui donna un faible coup pour le faire arrêter.

« C'est rien Natsume… »

Ce n'était pas rien, c'était effrayant.

« Tout va bien… »

Natsume sentit un baiser se déposer dans ses cheveux et sursauta en l'entendant susurrer à son oreille.

« Je suis là Natsume. »

Un frisson parcourut son corps, mais cette fois ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa peur. Du coin de l'oeil, il perçut une tâche qui se déplaçait sur la peau du plus âgé. Le lézard qui marquait son corps semblait être venu le voir. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage alors que Natori caressait doucement ses cheveux. Cette affection lui serrait le coeur, lui qui avait eu si peur dans ce lit, il se sentait afin apaisé.

Et son esprit sortit du brouillard peu à peu, il se souvient être venu chez Natori dans la soirée et, surpris par la pluie, il avait accepté la proposition de l'exorciste pour rester dormir. Il repartirait le lendemain, une fois l'orage calmé. Il se souvenait qu'il lui avait préparé sa chambre d'ami et prêté un vieux pyjama qui pourtant lui était trop grand. Il se souvenait de Nyanko-sensei qui s'était trouvé une place de choix sur le canapé dans le salon. Il se souvenait avoir appelé Touko afin de prévenir qu'il dormait chez un ami. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir eu un pincement au coeur quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans cette chambre.

Natori le repoussa doucement afin de voir le visage du plus jeune. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses joues pour effacer les sillons humides qui s'étaient formés. Natsume observait son vis-à-vis et détailla ses cheveux en bataille et son expression fatiguée avec curiosité. L'exorciste posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, espérant finir de l'apaiser, mais ce fut plutôt le contraire qui se produit, le visage du lycéen rougissant discrètement.

« Natsume. »

Celui-ci fixait les lèvres qui se mouvaient sous ses yeux en appréciant la façon dont l'autre prononçait son nom.

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

La proposition lui sembla si indécente qu'il l'observa les yeux ronds. Avant d'accepter avec un sourire amusé en voyant Natori bailler et sa tâche de naissance s'échapper sous le tee-shirt de son pyjama.

Le plus âgé attrapa son poignet et le tira doucement derrière lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Les draps du lit étaient totalement désordonnés mais semblaient tellement plus accueillants que l'autre chambre. Il défit encore plus les draps en se glissant sous la couette avec Natori. Alors que Natsume était un peu gêné, celui-ci l'attira à lui, le calant entre ses bras. Il déposa un nouveau baiser dans ses cheveux et sans s'en rendre compte il ressera son étreinte sur le corps du lycéen.

« Tout va bien, tu peux dormir maintenant. »

Natsume apprécia la chaleur qui se répandit autour de lui et s'amusa d'entendre rapidement le souffle régulier de Natori contre sa peau.

Dans cette chambre inconnue, tout lui semblait familier. Entouré de l'odeur et de chaleur de l'exorciste, il se sentit en sécurité. Il prit le bras de l'acteur qui reposait sur son corps et glissa ses lèvres au creux de son poignet. Il chuchota doucement en déposant avec douceur un baiser sur sa peau.

« Merci Natori-san. »

Il s'amusa de voir sa tâche de naissance venir parcourir l'endroit qu'il venait d'effleurer de ses lèvres et ferma les yeux sentant la fatigue l'envahir à son tour.

Il s'endormit rapidement, tellement rassuré dans ses bras, qu'il en avait oublié l'orage qui battait dehors.


End file.
